herofandomcom-20200223-history
Buzz Lightyear
|enemies = |type of hero = Cosmic Protector |size = 200 }} Buzz Lightyear is the main deuteragonist of the Disney/Pixar Toy Story franchise. He is a spaceman action figure, with pop up wings, laser light flash, multi-sound voice simulator, wrist communicator, karate-chop action and open-able space helmet and one of the toys owned by Andy Davis and later Bonnie Anderson. He is one of Woody's five best friends and Jessie's boyfriend. In the universe of Toy Story he is based on a space ranger, who alongside his crew of Star Command rangers defends the galaxy against evil plots hatched by the Evil Emperor Zurg. In the films, Buzz is the deuteragonist of Toy Story and Toy Story 3, the tritagonist of Toy Story 2 and the tetartagonist of Toy Story 4 In other media, he was the titular protagonist and the popular TV series Buzz Lightyear of Star Command and it's movie Buzz Lightyear of Star Command: The Adventure Begins, the protagonist of the Toy Story Toons short Small Fry and a supporting character in the TV specials Toy Story of Terror and Toy Story That Time Forgot. In the films, TV Specials, and shorts, he is voiced by Tim Allen, who also played Dave Douglas in The Shaggy Dog, and Scott Calvin/Santa Claus in the Santa Clause trilogy. In the Buzz Lightyear of Star Command media, he is voiced by Patrick Warburton, who also played Sheriff Stone on Scooby-Doo: Mystery Incorporated, Kronk in The Emperor's New Groove and its sequel, Kronk's New Groove, Steve Barkin on Kim Possible, and Joe Swanson on Family Guy. Physical Appearance Buzz physically appears as a slender spaceman action figure, with pop up wings, laser light flash, multi-sound voice simulator, wrist communicator, karate-chop action and open-able space helmet. Audio Sample Trivia *Buzz's original names was Lunar Larry and Tempus from Morph. *In another Pixar film '' A Bug's Life'', Flik used his catchphrase in the bloopers. *Buzz makes a cameo in '' Finding Nemo'', in the dentist's waiting room where Nemo spots him. *A parody of Buzz Lightyear appeared in the MAD episode The Buzz Idenity/Two and A Half-Man. *Buzz was voiced by Tim Allen in the films and Patrick Warburton (who also played Joe Swanson) in Buzz Lightyear of Star Command. *Buzz was originally going to be voiced by Billy Crystal (who would later voice Mike Wazowski in Monsters Inc and Monsters University). In addition to Crystal, Bill Murray, Chevy Chase, the late Gene Wilder and Jim Carrey were originally going to voice Buzz. *Buzz makes a cameo & mentioned on the 2 Vicky & Jewel episodes Jesus Hates You and Sue My Pants. *He is named after astronaut Buzz Aldrin. *Buzz's space suit was originally going to be red instead of green, white and purple. *Buzz's concept art started out as Tinny from the Pixar Short film, Tin Toy. *Along with Woody, Rex and Mr. Potato Head, Buzz is one of the four characters to appear in all four films, shorts and the TV special Toy Story of Terror ''and ''Toy Story That Time Forgot. * In the French dubs of Toy Story media, his name is Buzz Leclair. *Buzz Lightyear, along with Woody, was going to be one of Sora's summons in the role-playing video game Kingdom Hearts II Final Mix, but was scrapped because Square Enix had not yet claimed the rights to Pixar properties, although a complete model of him without any textures was found in the game's code. Later, the D23 trailer of Kingdom Hearts III showed a new world based on Toy Story, where Woody and Buzz become Sora's party members to find and save Andy Davis at Galaxy Toys before Young Xehanort does. It is the first instance of a Pixar-based Kingdom Hearts world. *Buzz makes a cameo appearance in'' Ralph Breaks the Internet.'' *Buzz screaming "YOU ARE A TOY!" at Woody at Al's apartment in Toy Story 2 is very similar to what Woody had said to Buzz while he and Buzz were stranded at the gas station in Toy Story. External Links *Buzz Lightyear - Disney Wiki *Buzz Lightyear - The Keyhole Navigation Category:Honorable Category:Genderless Category:Cartoon Heroes Category:Movie Heroes Category:Fighter Category:Leaders Category:Contradictory Category:Toy Story Heroes Category:Thrill-Seekers Category:Adventurers Category:Pawn of the Villain Category:Titular Category:Warriors Category:Outright Category:Science Fiction Heroes Category:Possessed/Brainwashed Category:Nurturer Category:Big Good Category:In Love Category:Twin/Clone Category:The Icon Category:Strategists Category:Wise Category:Benevolent Rulers Category:Loyal Category:Military Category:Officials Category:Guardians Category:Martial Artists Category:Sidekicks Category:Wrathful Category:Protector of Innocence Category:Successful Category:Brutes Category:Heroic Disciplinarians Category:Possessed Object Category:Voice of Reason Category:Rescuers Category:War Heroes Category:Determinators Category:Monarchs Category:Lawful Good Category:Bond Creator Category:Related to Villain Category:Genius Category:Self-Aware Category:Type dependent on Version Category:Archenemy Category:Selfless Category:Kingdom Hearts Heroes Category:Crossover Heroes Category:Friend of a Villain Category:Arrogant Category:Comedy Heroes Category:TV Show Heroes Category:Protectors Category:Virtually Resourceful Category:Superheroes Category:Optimists Category:False Antagonist Category:Good Vs. Good Category:MAD Heroes Category:Tricksters Category:Passionate Learners Category:Redeemed Villains